


Wings of Thunder

by Sannah



Series: Off The Script [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Jedi Temple, M/M, Mpreg, Starbirds, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderbirds - Freeform, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannah/pseuds/Sannah
Summary: Starbirds are born among the stars, flying among them as myths and legends. A pair of Starbirds are reunited among the ranks of the Jedi, and an almost forgotten legend awakens among the clouds.९༨९༨९༨९Kind of basing this story idea off of an ask for SWModdy. And I sorta accidentally made this a side story for theirs not my intention.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burning Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343634) by [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy). 



   Starbirds are a well known legend among the Republic, born and reborn in the heart of dying stars. Considered to be supernovas and immortal, any that are found attract the unwanted attention of the greedy. Hunted to near extinction by the Sith, they hide in the Unknown Regions and Outer Rims, and only two now walk among the mortal.

   Forgotten by most are the Thunderbirds, seen as the opposite of Starbirds. Among the clouds they are born and reborn, the thunderbirds are seen as the mysterious protectors and enforcers of morality that are not to be angered.

   Known to give harsh punishments to those who have done wrong, a Thunderbird’s anger is something to behold and told to avoid at all costs. They’re the physical embodiments of the elements, protecting those under their care from evil and nurturing them the necessary rains that help planets and people survive.

   With the threat of the Sith looming over the Starbirds and their young, the cry of a Thunderbird echoed through the Force in warning and anger. Those with the knowledge of their existence quiver in shock and a strong sense of fear, and the Starbirds share a knowing look, though the younger gives his old padawan a concerned one. The Sith simply frowns in thought, thinking nothing of the cry he’s heard.

   Deep in wild space, a Thunderbird descends from the clouds and takes humanoid form. Those on the planet it lands on greet it, most of the group with a lightning tattoo somewhere on their body. In the Jedi Temple and on Kamino, two members of an unknown species lightly rub at the lightning tattoo hidden by their hair or robes.

   The Thunderbirds have returned, and the Sith are their next target.


	2. Chapter Two

   Large wings lazily sweep across the vacuum of space, gold eyes scanning the emptiness before them. Somewhere behind the black and silver winged Thunderbird is a star cruiser, it’s engines a dull hum. Ignoring the low rumble in the Force from those on the cruiser, the old being locks eyes on her quarry.

   The Republic cruiser is small, especially compared to the size of the Thunderbird and the much larger cruiser. It thrums with the presence of its occupants, three completely outshining the other two. It was those three that has drawn the old being from her solar system.

   Reaching out, the Thunderbird clasps large claws onto the small cruiser. Turning in mid-space, the cruiser is carefully pulled to the larger. The star cruiser opens up to let the being and her cargo in, the doors closing as soon as the Thunderbird lands and folds her wings.

 •~*~•

   Obi-Wan groggily opens his eyes, hazily taking note of the rushed footsteps around him. Their panicked voices fills the transporter, the larger’s voice sounding more fearful than the smaller.

_    What’s happening? _ The Starbird thinks as something shakes the ship, making him realize that they’ve landed somewhere. Where that somewhere is, he doesn’t know.

   The sound of something large and sharp poking through the transporter’s reaches his ears, and he winces at the shocked yells of his captures. The screeching of the metal behind pulled off soon follows, and the sound of multiple ‘sabers thrumming to life surround him.  _ Is one of those Anakin’s? How did he find me so quickly? _

   Pressing against the wall behind him, Obi-Wan pulls at the blindfold, the whooshing of ‘sabers filling the air. Whatever pulled the transporter apart is definitely quick. Than he tenses.

   It’s quiet. Too quiet. The sound of the ‘sabers are gone, and the room is still. Like there’s no one else there except for him. The breeze smells much like when a storm ends, coming every so often.

_    Wait, what? _

   A low trill of greeting reaches his ears, and Obi-Wan relaxes at the sound. It might not be Anakin, but he knows that the being before him won’t bring him harm.

   Responding in kind, he opens his eyes when a large beak removes the blindfold. He blinks up at the feathered head, smiling when he meets golden eyes.

   “Hello there.” Obi-Wan says to the ancient being. “Nice seeing you here. One question, though: do Thunderbirds travel this far from their solar system?”


	3. Chapter Three

   Obi-Wan gives the cloaked beings around him a dark look, who all back away with muttered curses. The Thunderbird that rescued him stands several inches behind him in a humanoid form,  _ clearly _ ignoring the personal space that he said he wanted. All in all, she and her… friends… are much like he heard about.

   Nitika, who seems to be twice his height with long and light brown feathers for hair and a face that strongly reminds him of that of the Fosh, smiles in amusement. She gives some of her entourage a look of her own, nodding to the pair of Jedi that she has floating behind them.

   “We must get you to the healers, young one.” Obi-Wan hums in agreement, taking the offered arm. He scans the ship as they walk away from the group, raising an eyebrow in question at the thuds he hears, gaining a shrug in response.

   “Who are those cloaked people?” He asks once they’re out of earshot, relaxing slightly at the distance between him and his old captures.

   “They are Keepers of Thunder. Much like your Serenno Star Knights, all of the Keepers that are on call help my people.” Nitika smiles at the cloaked being that walks by, who bows to the pair. “We Thunderbirds can be a handful at times, so they have to be Force-sensitive and a group are assigned to one of us. The older a Thunderbird, the larger the group or the group is stronger in Force-sensitivity.”

   “How many Keepers are in your group?”

   “There are roughly a dozen and a half of the able-bodied strongest in my solar system that happen to be assigned to me.” Shrugging at the look on his face, she continues as she pulls him into the cruiser’s infirmary. “I’m young for my species, and I still play an active role for my solar system. They keep me from getting off task and from flooding a planet on... accident. Yeah, on accident.”

   “Keep telling yourself that.” Another Keeper says as they walk out of the infirmary. By the sound of their voice, the being is probably rolling their eyes under that cloak.

 •~*~•

   Anakin nearly weeps in relief when he senses his mate and fellow starbird, slumping against the wall once he realizes all three are fine. He can tell that the Thunderbird he also senses is close to them, and is probably the reason why his family is safe.

   Quickly turning back to the cockpit, Anakin rushes towards the controls of the ship. Obi-Wan and the twins are heading towards Coruscant, and he wants them in his arms as quickly as possible.

 •~*~•

   Yoda shares a long look with the younger member of his species, ears slumping down.  _ She’s coming here. _ The message he gets from Yaddle is as clear as day, as he’s senses it as well.

_    She _ is coming, and Obi-Wan and his children are safely in the clutches of her claws. How the Thunderbird is going to react to him, he doesn’t know. By the looks of it, he’s going to get chewed out by the old being.

   He just hopes it’s not in front of the other Jedi.


End file.
